Many applications exist for portable washing, spraying or cleaning systems. Some examples include removal of oil, greases, dirt, soot, heavy metals, fuels, emulsions, paints, and other contaminants from locations, buildings, machines, or the like. As a specific example, when flooding occurs buildings, parking lots, streets or even entire towns may have soot, mid silt, category 3 waste water and other debris deposited thereon that requires removal and washing. In such applications, truck based spraying systems may be used that apply a spray wash to the debris. The resultant spray water after application may be contaminated and carry poisons, waste, or other hazardous or environmentally unfriendly material. To avoid taxing a sewer or other drainage system with this material, in many applications it may be necessary to remove any water or other fluid used to spray wash following its application.
As a result, so-called closed-loop mobile spray systems have been proposed that will recycle their water. To date, however, such systems have left many needs unsatisfied. Some of these needs relate to scale of the systems. For many applications, significant cleaning is required. Currently available systems cannot satisfy such applications. Also, in many applications including floods and other natural disasters, vehicle congestion can become an issue at clean-up sites. In such circumstances problems are presented when a large number of vehicles are required for clean-up.